<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air by moons2stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118204">kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars'>moons2stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice dragging ish, Also a future fic, Aslo Bughead as adults, Betty and Alice have a complex relationship, Betty as a mother, F/M, Family Angst, Mother's Day, Pre-Cannon, alice is alice, bughead as kids, kind of cannon by that I mean some aspects but very loose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mug is deformed and not as pretty as it was before, but Betty is proud of their work. She can’t wait to see her mother’s reaction. Her mom doesn’t really smile that much as her dad, but when she does it is something to celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>Or, mother's day looks different throughout the ages of Betty's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Mother's day to all mothers! I wrote this, because i think the dynamic of Betty and Alice's relationship is quite interesting and although i don't like Alice I still wanted to see their relationship played out well. SO if you like Alice read this at your own risk of her kinda getting dragged yet getting a semi happy ending. Anyways there is also a lot of Bughead as usual so yay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty is seven years old when she makes her mom a mug made out of clay during art time at school. The whole class works on gifts for their moms for mother’s day, and Betty excitedly decorates her mug with whatever is there and sparkly. She carves a picture of her mother and her holding hands into the wet clay and paints it the brightest color there is. Archie paints his mother a picture, and Jughead writes his mom a letter. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, they get to take their creations home. Betty guards her delicate mug with all her might and only lets Jughead touch it. She would let Archie hold it, but he isn’t exactly the most delicate and she knows he has broken his mom’s vase before so she takes no chances. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, on the walk home it starts to pour and the mug slips out from her hands and breaks. Betty tries not to cry, but she has no gift to give on mother’s day and now everything is ruined. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing her distress, Jughead starts to pick up all the pieces. He assures her they can fix it and the two end up using Archie’s Elmer glue to glue all the pieces together. The mug is deformed and not as pretty as it was before, but Betty is proud of their work. She can’t wait to see her mother’s reaction. Her mom doesn’t really smile that much as her dad, but when she does it is something to celebrate.  </p><p> </p><p>On Mother’s day she gives her mother the mug and smiles at the satisfaction on her face and the place on the shelf her mug now lives, but only for a year before Alice decides it’s not a suitable decoration and gets rid of it.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Betty is twelve years old, and this year for Mother's day, Betty attempts at baking a cake for her mother which she has yet to botch, but it’s her first time baking a cake without any one to help so who knows what can happen. Polly would usually help her, but she’s been busy all the time at her friend’s house, and her dad has been working a lot more so Betty puts her baking to the test. </p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later and the cake is made and secured in the garage fridge and ready to go for the next day.</p><p> </p><p>The next day is mother’s day so Betty presents the cake to her mother after dinner. Alice looks unimpressed and Betty feels her heart drop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetie. It looks good, but it’s not healthy for any of us to have cake.” Alice says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, That’s okay.” Betty says as she tries not to sound too disappointed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She takes the cake over to Archie’s house but he isn’t home so she sits on the sidewalk with her vanilla cake. It seems Jughead was looking for Archie too, because he finds her at the curb and sits beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the cake?” Jughead asks looking glum as well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I made it for my mom all by myself.” Betty says. “But she didn’t want it so..” Betty says as she kicks at a rock. “What’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My parents are fighting again.” Jughead says simply. Betty knows he’s trying to sound unbothered, but he cares a lot more than he lets on. From what she knows his parents are complicated too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Want a cake to make it feel better?” Betty asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When do I not want cake?” Jughead laughs. Betty giggles and passes him the tray with the cake and the fork she brought for Archie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jughead takes a bite and makes a contempt sound at the flavor. He offers her a piece to which she declines. After that they sit in comfortable silence for a bit until he speaks again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“For the record I think Mother’s day is overrated.”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next year Betty opts for a well thought out card instead of thinking of a gift. It gets harder to please her mother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Betty is nineteen and a lot has changed over the years. For one she and Jughead were together and going strong since sixteen. In the midst of chaos they found solace in each other, and they were able to graduate highschool and leave Riverdale. They attend college together at NYU. They are still knee deep in debt and have a shitty apartment together, but Betty has never felt happier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s the end of the spring semester, and Betty and Jughead are cramming for finals so Betty doesn’t even realize it’s mother’s day. It’s not like either of them really talk to their mothers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s mother left when he was fourteen with Jellybean, and he doesn’t mention her much, but Betty once caught him writing her a letter only to crumble it up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As for Betty, she hasn’t talked to her mom since graduation when Alice found out she wasn’t staying in Riverdale for college which Betty never even said she would. Alice refused to even look at Betty, and didn’t even drive her to the airport. It’s not like they were close, Alice didn’t exactly support her in everything or anything really, but Betty was still connected with her mother, and now they haven’t talked in a year.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Betty sends Alice a short text that never gets returned. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Betty is twenty-two, and even more has changed. Both her and Jughead graduated college, and Jughead is in the middle of writing his second book which is a sequel to the very successful first book. Betty is in the middle of Law school. Though the milestone that Betty is most excited about is her new last name. </p><p> </p><p>Betty married Jughead in the fall with a small ceremony with only close friends. Alice wasn’t invited, but sent a blender as a gift anyway.</p><p> </p><p>This mother’s day is like any other Sunday. Betty and Jughead spend it lazing around their house and watching movies with some other activities on the to do list. The day is blissful, and wonderful which is one of the reasons Sundays are her favorite.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is normal until around eleven o'clock when she gets a call from her mother. Betty is completely caught off guard as they haven’t talked in years. Betty thinks about just ignoring the call, but she’s worried something happened so she answers.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out it wasn’t an emergency, and the conversation is agonizingly long, and awkward. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom why are you calling?” Betty asks. She’s had enough of trying to dance around the truth. Her mom is quiet for a while, and Betty almost thinks she hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a reason to call my daughter.” Alice says, and Betty scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“You do when you haven’t talked to me in four years.” Betty says.</p><p> </p><p>“Communication works both ways Elizabeth.” Alice says pointedly. Betty is mad at herself for even believing Alice is turning over a new leaf.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. You just didn’t listen.” Betty says calmly. She fully expects Alice to argue with that or call her melodramatic, but she only breathes deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Alice says quietly. “I’ll try to listen more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Betty says. She knows that there is so much work to be done on their relationship, and maybe she’ll never forgive her mother but for now this is enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ironically, Betty gives birth to her first child on Mother’s day to a beautiful baby boy that’s half Jughead and half her though he is already resembling more of Jughead. Jaxon Jones is perfect in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy mother’s day baby.” Jughead says with wet eyes as he kisses her forehead and then presses a kiss to Jaxon’s.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother comes later which surprises Betty. Even though she invited her, Betty wasn’t expecting her to show up. Over the past two years they have been gradually repairing their relationship.They spend some holidays together and will occasionally talk on the phone, but that’s all Betty’s willing to offer right now.  Jughead leaves them alone for a bit. Betty expects Alice to start educating her on the right breast pumps, or what brand of diapers to use, but she only looks happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You..” Alice says in a strangled voice as she tries to contain her emotion “You did good Betty.” To any outsider, Alice’s words wouldn’t be of much importance and a weird string of words for a woman of extensive vocabulary.However, Betty knows Alice means something more. </p><p> </p><p>Her whole life, she had sought her mother’s approval. She thought the day that her mother finally gave Betty some kind of approval or validation would be one of the best days of her life. She always imagined how it would feel or what she would do with the knowledge that her mother was proud or maybe that for once in her life she took responsibility for her own actions, or maybe that Betty’s feelings were valuable to her. </p><p> </p><p>However, at this moment Betty doesn’t feel any kind of feeling. She doesn’t feel relieved, or angry, or confused. She feels blissfully unaffected, because her mom’s validation doesn’t have impact in her life as it once did.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Thank you.” Betty says quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I actually got you something.” Alice sniffles as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a neatly wrapped box.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I didn’t get you anything.” Betty says nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“You did.” Alice says she rubs Betty’s shoulder and then tries her hand down to lightly touch Jaxon’s forehead who is still in Betty’s arms. “Just open it Betty.” Alice says softly as she places the gift at Betty’s lap. Betty hands Jaxon off to Alice, and grabs the box.</p><p> </p><p>Betty opens the gift, and gasps quietly at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept it?” Betty asks, feeling a growing lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I never threw it out. I think it has to be my favorite gift.” Alice says. Betty looks at Alice and only sees the truth which was never hard to come by with her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you giving it to me?” Betty asks as she traces her fingers over the cracks in the mug she made her mother all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles fondly at the memory of her and Jughead frantically gluing the pieces together with school glue. She thinks about all the other mother’s day after and how every single one of them was spent with Jughead. Maybe her mother wasn’t a consistent aspect in her life, but she has one part of her life she never wants to part with. She never wants to go a year or even a second without Jughead. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you deserve it a lot more than me, and really wish I could give you a lot more.” Alice says. </p><p> </p><p>Betty shakes her head. “I already have everything I need.”  Betty says as she rubs her thumb on her wedding ring. Alice nods, and gently hands Jaxon back to the new mother.</p><p> </p><p>Alice says goodbye to her daughter and her grandson for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Betty says before Alice walks out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Happy mother’s day.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>